Un Visitante Inesperado
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Ryuko una vampira de 3 siglos logra seducir y convertir a satsuki para disfrutar de ella por toda la eternidad como su esclava sexual, sin embargo una noche un visitante inesperado aparece, este visitante es senketsu y la conoce muy bien. [Ryuko x Senketsu]


Un Visitante Inesperado.

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE KILL LA KILL, ESTE MARAVILLOSO ANIME Y LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN AL ESTUDIO TRIGGER.**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Hola querido lector, este es un FIC en un universo alterno, ósea sin fibras vivas de combate, sin ryuko y satsuki como hermanas y sin senketsu como uniforme.**

**Para entender un poco este FIC te aconsejo leer mi FIC anterior "SANGRE DULCE" si no te apetece leerlo pues está bien, es opcional.**

**Clasificación "M" por contenido sexual fuerte y bien detallado, escenas violentas y algo sangrientas. Leve YURI al inicio de la historia.**

**Es un ONESHOT ryuko x senketsu, tipo de narración será roleplaying, si no gusta pues lo lamento. (marisa heartefilia) gracias por la idea ojala te guste colega.**

**¡Bien ahora a leer!**

Capitulo único: Viejos recuerdos.

Era una noche cualquiera en Tokio las calles abarrotadas y llenas de gente, la noche era iluminada por las inmensas luces de la ciudad y de la luna misma, para los simples mortales era una noche espectacular para pasarla con amigos o con la familia, pero no para ryuko y satsuki, para ellas era una noche de cacería.

Ryuko llevaba puesto un jean azulado muy sexy y genial, una camisa blanca con un escote medio y unos tenis blancos. Satsuki portaba una falda roja corta, una blusa azul largas media blancas y unos tenis negros. Las chicas miraban a sus victimas, pero no victimas inocentes, sino victimas que la sociedad no extrañaría, lacras y escorias de la sociedad.

**Ryuko**: son tan desagradables *escupe asqueada*

**Satsuki**: ryuko sama, solo espero que sepan bien *entre dejando ver sus colmillos*

Estaban viendo a unos criminales quienes estaban golpeando brutalmente a un joven, lo habían acorralado y le habían quitado sus pertenencias pero no conformes, los 3 individuos lo golpearon una y otra vez dejándolo mas muerto que vivo, cuando el infortunado dejo de oponer resistencia, uno de los agresores saco una navaja de guerra y se dispuso a apuñalarlo, ahí fue cuando ryuko dio la señal.

**Ryuko**: es el momento sats. *saltando del techo*

En ese momento ambas chicas bajaron del techo, ryuko salto y mordió violentamente por detrás a uno de los agresores, desgarrando su cuello en un instante.

Satsuki apareció también detrás de uno de los agresores y con su mano le perforo el pecho salpicando su cara con sangre, ambas chicas tenían una expresión seria y asesina.

**Asesino**: ¿q-quienes son ustedes? *saca otro cuchillo y los apunta sobre ellas*

**Ryuko**: *sonríe siniestramente* somos el demonio en persona, venimos a cobrar tu cuota.

**Satsuki**: y esa cuota es tu vida. *le sisea*

El asesino estaba petrificado y súper confundido, sus compañeros estaban en el suelo muertos y desangrados, ambas chicas los asesinaron sin dificultad alguna.

**Asesino**: no me jodas, ¡LAS MATARE A AMBAS! *se abalanza sobre ambas*

**Ryuko**: *sonríe confiada* mala idea

Y lo fue… ambas se quedaron quietas y el asesino clavo sus cuchillos en los pechos de ambas, las chicas ni se inmutaron, el asesino estaba impactado y no creía lo que miraba.

**Asesino**: *trata de retroceder pero no puede* i-imposible

**Satsuki**: hora de comer.

**Ryuko**: te concedo la primer mordida jajaja.

Satsuki mordió el lado derecho del cuello del asesino y empezó a succionar su sangre violentamente, ryuko soltó una carcajada maligna y clavo sus colmillos en el lado izquierdo, ambas succionaban rápidamente, la sangre empapaba los labios de ambas y un hilito recorría el cuello del infortunado hasta que este murió.

**Ryuko**: bien hecho satsuki, estoy orgullosa de ti *le acaricia el cuello*

**Satsuki**: *se sonroja* todo fue gracias a ti.

Sin embargo no todo marchaba bien, satsuki empezó a sentirse mal y cayo al suelo, estaba retorciéndose de dolor, el motivo era que había probado sangre humana, era la primera vez que la bebía y sin duda alguna no estaba acostumbrada.

**Ryuko**: mierda… *marca su celular* oe uzu, ayúdame, satsuki tiene una crisis… si es primer vez que bebe sangre humana, estoy aquí en el barrio kosarida.

**Uzu**: *aparece repentinamente* que onda matoi, ¿como esta tu novia?

**Ryuko:** tch no muy bien *recoge a satsuki* llévala con ragyo ella sabrá que hacer.

**Uzu**: *toma a satsuki* de acuerdo, pero le tomara dos días hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre además ragyo debe preparar el inmunosupresor.

**Satsuki**: r-ryuko… *tiembla del dolor*

**Ryuko**: estarás bien, te veré luego satsuki. *le besa en la boca*

Y así uzu partió de la escena y desapareció con satsuki para llevarla con ragyo. Cuando un vampiro convertido probaba sangre por primera vez este entraba e crisis, para ello tienen que darle un supresor especial que evita la crisis orgánica.

**_Una hora después._**

Ryuko volvió a su departamento y se cambio la ropa cubierta con sangre, después se metió al baño para ducharse y asearse. Cuando salió del baño solo portaba su toalla en el cuello y estaba desnuda, entro a su cuarto, pero encontró una sorpresa inesperada.

**Senketsu**: hola… ryuko *sonrisa siniestra*

**Ryuko**: ¿s-senketsu?

**Senketsu**: me alegra saber que no me haz olvidado jaja.

Senketsu era un hombre con ojos dorados y rojos al mismo tiempo, un cabello rebelde corto de color negro y varios mechones rojos, un parche en su ojo derecho, portaba una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja, unos pantalones azulados y botas negras.

**Ryuko**: *se estremece un poco* ¿que demonios quieres?

FLASHBACK

HACE 3 SIGLOS, AÑO 1715

BOSTON

En una noche tranquila en estados unidos, una chica volvía después de visitar a su padre, caminaba por las casi oscuras calles de la ciudad, una chiquilla con un vestido blanco y crema con un mechón rojo poco usual, su nombre… ryuko matoi.

Ryuko podía sentir como un extraño presentimiento, como si alguien le siguiera, pero trato de ignorarlo, camino cerca de una fogata donde yacían unos soldados americanos, para su desgracia estaban dormidos, sin embargo ello le dio un aire de tranquilidad.

**Ryuko**: estos caballeros deberían dejar de beber tanto *ríe tontamente*

Pero unas cuadras después ryuko vio a un hombre de traje formal, un sombrero grande, una capa y un bastón.

**Senketsu**: buenas noches señorita, ¿porque tan sola?

**Ryuko**: *retrocede un poco* mis asuntos no son de su conveniencia caballero, con permiso.

Pero cuando ryuko dio media vuelta se topo cara a cara con el hombre, ello hizo que se asustara y saliera corriendo, corrió y corrió por las calles y sin darse cuenta se metió en un callejón sin salida.

**Ryuko**: demonios *respira agitada*

**Senketsu**: *aparece tras de ella* es muy linda cuando se asusta, señorita ryuko.

**Ryuko**: ¿pero que? *trata de gritar pero es interrumpida*

**Senketsu**: ssshhhh, calla niña y solo relájate *lame el cuello de ryuko*

Senketsu tomo a ryuko por detrás y lamio su cuello, con su mano derecha sostenía la boca de ryuko, y con la izquierda tocaba los senos de ella, ryuko solo pujaba y quería huir pero le resulto imposible, senketsu siguió manoseándola y bajo hasta sus piernas donde metió su mano debajo el vestido de ryuko.

**Ryuko**: d-déjame *exclama con dificultad*

Senketsu solo rio siniestramente y mordió la yugular de ryuko, la mordió y succionaba su sangre mientras estrujaba sus bien formados pechos con lujuria, la chica solo trataba de huir, huir desesperadamente… pero la resistencia fue inútil, lentamente senketsu fue succionando la mortalidad de ryuko, y finalmente ella cayo en un sueño pesado.

**Ryuko**: a-ayúdenme *se desmaya*

FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

**Senketsu**: bueno, esa no es manera de recibir a un viejo amigo. *se levanta de la cama*

**Ryuko**: no me hagas reír. *se cubre con la toalla*

**Senketsu**: oh, ¿si no somos amigos entonces que somos? Se acerca a ella.

**Ryuko**: *traga en seco* nada, solo eres… ¡el bastardo que me convirtió en esto!

**Senketsu**: jajajaja, no has cambiado para nada.

**Ryuko**: tch, ¿me dirás de una puta ves lo que quieres? *se cruza de brazos*

**Senketsu**: solo vine a visitarte, extraño mucho tu compañía, en verdad extraño muchas cosas de ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

**Ryuko**: *se sonroja un poco* je, esos días se acabaron, ¡ahora lárgate!

**Senketsu**: *se coloca tras ella luego le susurra suavemente* tus desaires me hieren.

**Ryuko**: a-apareces después de 1 siglo ¿y crees que puedes seducirme así como así? *se estremece un poco*

**Senketsu**: lamento mi descortesía… ryuko *le vuelve a susurrar* dicen que convertiste a una chica… ¿tu novia?

Ryuko se molesto un poco y se separo de senketsu, lo miro con enojo y dejo ver sus colmillos mientras aun sostenía su toalla.

**Ryuko**: ¡eso no te importa!

**Senketsu**: ¿y donde esta ella? *lame su propio labio*

**Ryuko**: salió, está algo enferma.

**Senketsu**: *aparece de nuevo tras de ryuko* eso es perfecto… así nadie nos molestara *agarra a ryuko c las caderas*

**Ryuko**: ¡o-oe!…. *gime levemente*

El hombre tomo a ryuko por las caderas y la estrujo, ryuko forcejeo, maldijo, e inclusive trato de morder a senketsu, pero no sirvió de nada, el rudo tipo arrebato la toalla de ryuko y la dejo totalmente expuesta.

**Senketsu**: *acaricia los pechos de ryuko* los siglos te han asentado bien, estas exquisita.

**Ryuko**: *respira agitadamente* s-senketsu…

Senketsu bajo mas su mano y se topo con la intimidad de ryuko, sin permiso metió sus dedos dentro de la cavidad de ryuko de un tirón, provocando que ella se estirara un poco y soltara menudo gemido producto de la excitación.

Senketsu lamio seductoramente el cuello de ryuko, la tenia hipnotizada, con sus dedos provocaba a ryuko, los metía y sacaba a velocidad rápidamente de su intimidad, en segundos la vagina de ryuko se mojo considerablemente.

**Senketsu**: ya estas mojada ¿eh?... interesante… dime ¿quieres que me detenga?

**Ryuko**: *jadea rápidamente* s-si te… ah… detienes… ¡t-te mato!

**Senketsu**: *la arroja violentamente sobre la cama* interesante… no tengo intenciones de detenerme. *se desnuda*

**Ryuko**: *muerde su labio inferior mientras se sigue tocando* hm… hace tiempo que no probaba a un buen macho jajaja. *lo mira con lujuria*

Senketsu quedo completamente desnudo, tenia unos abdominales de acero, bien formados, unas cicatrices en su pecho, sus brazos y piernas bien torneadas y musculosas. El se coloco sobre ella y la sostuvo por las muñecas mientras le besaba el cuello, los labios y los pechos.

**Senketsu**: *la lame con ansias* ryuko… tu olor no ha cambiado, sigue siendo tan atrayente.

**Ryuko**: tus frases cursis no sirven conmigo. *araña su espalda*

Senketsu luego se incorporo y dejo ver frente a ryuko su miembro erecto y venosos, ryuko solo lo miro con sus ojos brillosos y lo agarro con la mano, lo acaricio y lo restregó suavemente.

**Senketsu**: mierda… no seas… tan golosa *brama excitado*

**Ryuko**: *se inclina un poco y empieza a lamer el pene de senketsu* cállate o te arranco la verga.

**Senketsu**: sorpréndeme niña malcriada…

Ryuko entonces metió el pene de senketsu en su boca, lo lamia viciosamente, de arriba y abajo, la cabeza de senketsu estaba roja por los constantes chupetones que ryuko le daba, palmeaba el duro miembro contra su cara y pícaramente mostraba sus colmillos, una vez mas metió el duro miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, finalmente empezó a mamarlo como queriendo exprimir a senketsu.

**Senketsu**: mierda…. Joder… que me corro… ryuko *se tensa un poco*

Y así lo hico, senketsu soltó tremenda bomba de semen dentro la garganta de ryuko, ella al sentir el viscoso, cálido y espeso liquido lo trago en parte, pero era demasiado para ella y lo saco de su boca y su hermoso rostro quedo empapado.

**Ryuko**: *tose un poco* ¿que pasa senketsu? ¿Desde cuando tu semen se volvió tan rancio?

**Senketsu**: *jadeando cansado* je, no quieras dártela de burlona.

Senketsu entonces se quito encima de ryuko y le dio vuelta violentamente, la dejo culo arriba y la cogió por las caderas, el era muy brusco y salvaje, pero ryuko no era ninguna santa, a ella le excitaba y le fascinaba, a tal punto que ambos siseaban de placer entre ellos.

**Ryuko**: ¿no estas un poco viejo para esto? *le dice con sarcasmo y burla mientras restriega su trasero contra la verga de senketsu*

**Senketsu**: *agarra a ryuko por el pelo* te lo demostrare…

Senketsu agarro a ryuko del pelo y metió su verga en su vagina, estaba súper caliente por dentro, pero era un calor agradable, senketsu empezó darle una y otra vez, sin piedad alguna le embestía rápidamente, ryuko maldecía de placer pero no quería que el se detuviera. Senketsu no tenia intenciones de parar y siguió embistiendo rápidamente, el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando entre si y cubiertos de sudor era simplemente genial.

**Ryuko**: así joder… ¡así!... más rápido… ¡más rápido!... ¡QUE ME DES DURO! *siente las embestidas*

**Senketsu**: aquí viene otro… ¡ryuko! *le da una gran embestida*

Los líquidos de senketsu llenaron la cavidad de ryuko y esta empezó a expulsarlos lentamente, manchando las sabanas. Ambos respiraban rápidamente mientras estaban en sus respectivas posiciones.

**Ryuko**: estúpido… y sensual… senketsu *sonríe mientras su cara esta sonrojada*

**Senketsu**: *acaricia el trasero de senketsu* hora del gran final.

**Ryuko**: ¿eh? *se exalta*

Senketsu sorpresivamente la agarro de las manos y las coloco detrás la espalda de ryuko, las sujeto firmemente y saco su miembro aun duro de la vagina de ryuko… su objetivo estaba fijo…

**Senketsu**: *apunta su pene en el trasero de ryuko* ayúdame a recordar tu trasero, ha pasado tanto tiempo *empieza a empujar*

**Ryuko**: mierda… senketsu… no por ahí no… ¡nunca me gusto por ahí! *suplica algo preocupada*

**Senketsu**: *sigue empujando hasta la mitad* anda, si no lo hacemos seguido entonces dirás que no te gusta.

**Ryuko**: *se tensa un poco y da un quejido* ¡n-no! Senketsu… esta… muy grande.

Demasiado tarde, senketsu metió un solo empujón y en un santiamén su miembro había entrado en la retaguardia de ryuko, ella solo levanto la cara y después la enterró en las sabanas mientras sentía aquel pedazo de carne en su ser.

**Senketsu**: *se deja caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo de ryuko y le susurra al oído* ¿lo quieres lento o rápido? *le suelta las manos a ryuko*

**Ryuko**: y-yo… y-yo *exclama entre leves llorosos*

**Senketsu**: lo hare rápidamente… *le pasa la lengua por la nuca*

El recio hombre comenzó a darle embestidas lentas, una… y otra… y otra vez, hasta que logro sentir como el trasero de ryuko se ponía algo húmedo, así que acelero sus embestidas.

**Ryuko**: AH, SI… NO… DUELE…. SENKETSU… ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Senketsu se encendía mas y mas, así que embistió mas duro y rápidamente, mientras lo hacia el estaba agarrado al cuerpo de ryuko, con una mano le manoseaba sus pechos y con la otra seguía tocando y azotando el clítoris de ryuko.

**Ryuko**: senketsu… yo… yo… me corro *siente un calambre, jadea y gime arduamente*

**Senketsu**: ya casi… llego… al clímax… solo un poco más.

**Ryuko**: n-no… ya… casi… ¡ya!

**Senketsu**: *embiste mas rápidamente* ryuko…

**Ryuko**: ¡senketsu! *da un alarido*

Senketsu dio la última estocada con su miembro y descargo dentro de ryuko, la cavidad se lleno tanto que saco su pene y el resto fue salpicado en las nalgas y labios vaginales de ryuko, por su parte ella se corrió y sus jugos se derramaron en la cama, la chica sintió tremendo calambre y una relajación total.

**Senketsu**: *respira agitado* deberíamos… hacer esto mas seguido… *tono de voz bromista*

**Ryuko**: *jadea cansada* vete al diablo…

**_Una ducha y varios minutos después..._**

Ambos estaban como si nada en el sofá de la viendo televisión, ryuko tenía sus pantaletas limpias puestas y estaba cubierta con la chaqueta de senketsu, además estaba recostada sobre senketsu quien estaba sin camisa y solo con sus bóxers.

**Senketsu**: ñe… ryuko. *la mira con duda*

**Ryuko**: *alza una ceja* ¿que demonios quieres?

**Senketsu**: esa niña satsuki… creo que le caería bien a junketsu. *sonríe malignamente*

**Ryuko**: ¿ah? ¡Ni hablar ella es mía! Consíguele a otra a tu amigote ese *bufa enojada*

**Senketsu**: *la envuelve en sus brazos* dime… ¿es virgen?

**Ryuko**: *se ruboriza un poco* hasta donde se si.

**Senketsu**: no te gustaría ver como junketsu se divierte con ella… tu sabes para hacerla mas abierta de mente jajaja.

La idea capto la atención de ryuko, satsuki era su esclava sexual y si… en realidad era virgen, pronto la idea pervertida le agrado a ryuko y pensó que no seria mala idea.

**Ryuko**: interesante… lo pensare y después te daré una respuesta. *se recuesta de golpe en el pecho de senketsu*

**Senketsu**: esa es mi ryuko, tan pervertida como siempre. *frota su rostro con el de ella para fastidiarla*

**Ryuko**: tienes suerte de ser tan sexy y tan buen macho, sino ya te hubiera matado.

**Senketsu**: jajaja ¡muérdeme!

**Ryuko**: oye… talvez lo haga.

**_Un Visitante Inesperado_**

**_Fin._**

**Notas del autor:**

**Pues así termina, creo que se me paso la mano de sabrosura y sukulentidad, jajajaja perdón pero me deje llevar y necesitaba sacar esto de mi mente, creo que ryuko y senketsu me quedaron bien en cuanto a su personalidad. Bueno eso seria todo mortales.**

**Gracias por leer, si tienen una propuesta siéntanse libres de hacerla, ¿REVIEW? :3 solo si es constructiva, lo advierto no seas grosero (T.T)**


End file.
